Ultraviolet liquid disinfection systems using UV light source located within a metallic chamber through which the liquid flow have been long known. The walls of such a metallic chamber absorb most of the incident UV light and light rays emitted from the UV light source traverse through the water once and are essentially absorbed by the metal. Accordingly, such systems do not utilize the light source in an efficient manner. There is a need for a UV disinfection system that would be more efficient than existing systems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.